1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping cushioning mechanism for an exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to an improvement with a quiet and stable cushioning effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great force is applied to the main body of all kinds of exercise apparatuses (e.g. treadmill, jogging machine, skateboard, etc.) when the user uses it. Therefore, in order to protect the main body from shaking due to the applied force, a cushioning member is generally installed at a proper position for reducing the shaking trouble.
However, a spring or a soft pad is directly installed between the supporting member and the ground. In a word, the spring or the soft pad is directly pressed by the stress transmitted by the supporting element to create a deformation thereof and then to achieve a cushioning effect. When the above-mentioned external force disappears, it restores itself by means of the resilient force. This kind of the conventional cushioning mechanism has been used for many years without any serious disadvantages. However, when the spring or the soft pad restores itself, a reactive force will be created upon the supporting member. Consequently, the user must feel a little shaking. Regretfully, the user or the manufacturer takes it for granted.
In addition, the telescopic effect of the spring will easily produce an unpleasant rubbing noise, and the user or the manufacturer uses lubricant to temporarily solve this trouble in a passive manner. Moreover, the soft pad easily deforms itself due to the directly forced way, and it should be replaced regularly or irregularly.